The growing integration of electrical devices and components with increasingly higher performance may compromise performance because of the higher amount of heat generated in a given space. This additional heat load is exacerbated by shrinking chip and package areas. Transferring, buffering, or spreading this heat away from an electronic device is mandatory to maintain performance. Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, phablets, “internet of things” devices, and similar devices, may be space limited such that the implementation of an additional cooling may be difficult with current approaches. Moreover, mechanical or electrical cooling devices (e.g. fan, peltier element, etc.) consume additional energy and, hence, reduce the time a battery will last per charge for devices using this type of cooling. Generally, cooling approaches for mobile devices may include transferring the heat via interconnects into a printed circuit board, where the heat is spread into a case of such devices, conductive heat transfer, and/or radiation heat transfer from the component backside to the surroundings. In some devices, cooling may be accomplished by use of metallic thermal enhancements (e.g. foils, heat spreader etc.) that are attached to the component backside or gap pads that bridge the air gap between component backside and surrounding. However, these approaches may not be able to adequately handle the heat load associated with newer devices.